My Granny Ursula's Ring
by Irique
Summary: Lucius finds a present for Narcissa in a muggle shop. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: Narcissa, Lucius and Great Grandmother Ursula belong to JK Rowling, and definately not me.

**My Granny Ursula's Ring - 1985**

"What a quaint little shop," Narcissa sneered, stepping gingerly through the door. She acted as though she would catch something from the small trinket shop.

Lucius smirked, grabbing her around the waist as he followed her in, "do be nice dear. This _quaint_ little shop, as you so put it, happens to be the leading trader on artefacts of a certain nature." Lucius meant that it was home to many wizarding artefacts, and these poor muggles had no idea. Most wizards had no idea.

Narcissa turned back to Lucius, raising an eyebrow, "what type of artefacts are we talking about?" she asked, suddenly curious. Lucius wouldn't have brought her in here if there wasn't something significant.

She was a little mad at him though. If she'd known they were travelling into muggle London, she would have brought Draco along. He was becoming quite a well behaved little boy. As well behaved as a five year old could be, at least. Her mother said that she was being too soft on him, but she only had one child. If she had a ton like Molly Weasley, she could afford to lose a couple, but Draco was the only one. The miscarriages hadn't helped matters either. Obviously, no one had ever wondered why it took them so long to produce a child. Lucius had already been twenty six by the time Draco was born.

"It's a surprise, obviously," Lucius informed her, refraining from rolling his eyes. Even though they were in muggle country, he was still on his guard. He couldn't be seen to having an actual functional relationship with his wife. That wouldn't do at all. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Narcissa shot her husband a disapproving look. She didn't like surprises.

"Don't give me that look," Lucius retorted, sounding rather stern. "Now, you wait here, while I go find this artefact. Trust me, it's worth the surprise."

Narcissa seriously doubted that. As much as she loved him, she couldn't always trust him, even if she wanted to. She watched Lucius walk down the back of the store, regarding him sceptically. She hoped that he was right.

He seemed to be taking an awfully long time to talk to this shopkeeper. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to talk to the man. The only way Narcissa could bring herself to describe the shopkeeper was, like his store, quaint. He was a little man, with an old world feel about him. It was hard to describe.

Oh, and there it was. Lucius had beckoned her over, with a mischievous grin on his face. Most people would be scared out of their wits to see Lucius looking like that, but Narcissa knew better. He had something good up his sleeve. She was almost eager to find out what it was. After all, he didn't use that grin very often.

She took her time walking over to him, still not entirely sure that this would be a good surprise, though she was hopeful. By the time she reached them, Lucius had a small wooden box in his hands. She couldn't imagine anything small enough to capture her interest that would fit in that box.

She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Lucius as if to say, 'come on, let's see it already'. He obliged, and lifted the lid.

Narcissa had to stifle a gasp of delight. Inside the box lay a ring. To anyone else, this ring would just be some old relic, but not to Narcissa. This ring had a lot of back story to it that would simply take to long to recount.

"Like it?" Lucius inquired, more for the other man's sake. He knew she'd adore it.

Narcissa tore her gaze away from the ring, "yes, it'll do quite nicely," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

Minutes later, as they were walking out of the shop, the ring already in its place on Narcissa's finger, she just had to ask.

"This is the real one, isn't it? Not the one I lost?"

Lucius wasn't the sentimental type, but when he did get that way, he went all out. He smiled again, "yes, it's the real one. I found it a couple weeks ago, thought it would make a nice anniversary gift. Happy 12th, my love."

If they hadn't been in public, Narcissa would have jumped him right there. He'd have to wait until they got home.


End file.
